Untold
by Freedom Rider
Summary: Not long after the Edward leaves Bella, she becomes immortal. What will happen wwhen everybody reunites and secrets are revealed? How will edward react to Bella's news?


BPOV

It has been almost a century since I've last seen him. A century of pure agony, that I can't even explain. I don't even know why I haven't even tried to look for him and his family. I miss them all terribly. Not long after they left the Volturi came and changed me. They said I was a human that knew too much. I had the choice of death or becoming like them. Well, I guess you know which one I choose.

Being a vampire isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Always being tempted by the smell of human blood everywhere you go. But it has gotten less difficult over the years. Instead of joining the Volturi I took on the Cullen's life style and became a vegetarian.

Even though animal blood isn't as satisfying, it still allows me to have a somewhat regular life. Even though I've been severally tempted, I never bit, changed, or killed a human. I know it's a shock.

I finally decided to move back to my home in Forks, Washington. Though, I don't live in the same house. Now I live in an enormous white mansion. It has four stories. I know its pretty being for only one vampire to be living in by herself, but who ever said I was.

Getting into my bright blue charger, I drove off to Forks High. I hate repeating high school over and over again, but it's completely worth it if I'm able to stay in one place longer. I'm still known as Isabella Swan, Bella for short.

I'm also different from your normal vampire. Unlike the Cullen's, I love to be the center of attention now at school. Now I am the captain of the cheerleading squad, and on the welcoming committee. All the other students absolutely adore me. It's hard to believe I was never popular before.

Oh wait. That's because I wasn't a vampire.

EPOV

Moving on is probably the hardest thing for me to right now. I've been so stupid by letting her go. Why couldn't I just be the selfish vampire I always have been? But now it is too late to get her back. She probably married somebody else, had children and died happily in her husband's arms.

But I can't think about her now. My family was right. I needed to move on, but that's impossible since we were moving back to Forks, where it all started. My brothers, and sisters and I will be going to high school while Carlisle will be starting to work at the hospital again.

It was extremely difficult for me to walk towards the administration office. The women behind the counter had short, gray hair. She was also wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked. _Oh my! These guys are hot. I wonder if any of these boys are taken. I wish I was younger. Maybe…_

Ugh! Sometimes I really hated being a mind reader. Most of the time people's thoughts are so annoying and perverted. "Um, yes. We are new here," I answered for me and my family.

"Last name please."

"Cullen," Emmett answered for me.

"I'll be right back." With that said she disappeared into another room to all of our schedules.

_Hey Eddie, you ready for another year of high school_. Emmett can be really annoying sometimes. No wait, he is annoying all the time. I have no clue what Rose could possibly see in him. But, then again, sometimes he acted like a giant teddy bear.

"No, and you please stop calling me Eddie," I said out loud, but too quiet for a human to hear.

_Nope._

"Here you go," said the women behind the desk, as she handed us our schedules. "A student will be her shortly to show you around the school. Please have a seat in the meantime." My family really didn't need to be show around the school. We've already been here before. How much could changed in a century?

School was almost out and we were still waiting in the office. What was taking this person so long?

"Ah, Miss Swan, it's nice of you to finally show up," said the women behind the desk.

_Did she just say Miss Swan?_

_ It can't be. She's supposed to be dead._

"Sorry Mrs. Flowers. I got stuck at practice in the gym." The girl said. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves. It reminded me on the way Bella's used to be. As she turned to look at us my eyed caught hers. Her eyes were pitch black, but the last time I saw them they were a chocolate brown. It was her. My Bella.


End file.
